


Institutionalized

by AcquisitiveDyslexic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demons, Doctor Dipper Pines, Dreamscapes, Evil Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquisitiveDyslexic/pseuds/AcquisitiveDyslexic
Summary: Bill Cipher, the latest addition to the Oregon State Institution for the Criminally Insane.Dipper's in charge of taking care of Bill's psychosis, helping Bill realise he's not actually a demon trapped in a human body.Bill puts up with this life until he has his powers back.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bill?"

There is a creak to the door as it opens. A man at a desk looks up, his bright eyes, smart and clear glance over. A doctor in a lab coat walks into the small room. "Bill?" He says again as the response wasn’t what he wanted the first time.

Bill stretches and rolls his shoulder looking at the doctor with a bored expression.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. Just couldn't keep away from me huh, Pine Tree?" Bill sneers looking cocky like he had won an argument that hadn't started yet.

"I'm your doctor Bill..." Dipper says with a matching bored expression. "...I have to come back, until you are treated." He says slightly more optimistic. The two look at each other, there is an argument coming and they both know it, they ready attack and defence points in there minds.

""-supposedly, I'm 'sick'" Bill retorts back quite quickly, fingers held up in air quotes.

"You are sick. You have..." Dipper flips through his clipboard sheets and runs a finger around the diagnosis. "You have, the most pronounced signs of psychosis, then anyone in here, that being you have schizoaffective bipolar type disorder." Dipper now takes a seat next to Bill on the bed. Bill glares at him.

"Remember we've talked about this, you say you're a demon trapped in a human body?" Dipper tries to relay the absurdity to the other male. Bill scoffs in return.  
"This is not to mention your aggressive and sexual behaviour towards others, but we're trying to just deal with the main issue now."

"I am a demon, and one day you'll see. It’ll be in three months, I'll get my powers back." Bill says completely calm and determined

"Okay." Is only Dippers response. He'll come back to that later.

"Bill... Demons don't exist and if they did why would you be one?" Dipper asks and waits but Bill doesnt reply, he rolls his eyes and looks at his polished fingernails.

"Okay. Not that topic then, how about we talk about moving you to ward 3"  
Bill perks up at that, ward 3 would finally give Bill the opportunity to go outside without Dipper's supervision.

"Sounds good." Bill says with suspicious eyes.

"There’s a catch" Dipper grins, watching Bill sigh, even through he shouldn't enjoy making the other upset, Bill was such an antagonist Dipper enjoyed it greatly.

  
"You have to say you're not a demon, and why."

Bill growls and kicks his feet. ".... I'm not. A demon" Bill says through gritted teeth. "Because.... demons don't exist." Bill sulks like a child.

"Not so hard now, hmm?." Dipper hands him a badge that will give him access to ward 3. Bill's mood improves and he holds the badge close. Dipper can see how so many fell for this man, even though he was insane, he was charming and clever. Not to mention handsome. Bill doesn't act like the other patients his god complex wouldn't have that. He was the best and brightest and he could charm anyone out of anything. They really had to watch him or he'd con the rest of the ward out of anything they owned. Dipper doesn't realise he's staring until it's too late.

Bill looks back and grins "cant keep your eyes off me?" His sharp teeth glint and it makes Dipper almost blush.

"Alright Bill, we talked about your over sexualised nature. Do we have to chastise you or not?" Dipper likes to threaten Bill a lot, very rarely would he do it. But it was fun to watch the other male have to repent, the high narcissist didn't like to back down, but had to when threatened.

"When I get my powers back I'll make you regret those words." Bill hissed, while Dipper tsk'd

"Alright well, since you're not a demon I have no worries then" Dipper laughed making Bill seethe. "What about hobbies? Have you been conversing with the other patients in an appropriate behaviour?" Dipper already knows he hadn't. The amount of complaints was always overwhelming.

"No." Bill says simply, which is fair, he isn't lying.

"You know if your behaviour doesn't improve you can kiss ward 3 goodbye. And you could be put in solitude. Do you want that Bill?"

Bill rolls his eyes. "Well, nice chatting to you Pine Tree. But I have an appointment with Gail, I have a card game I'm gonna to win." Bill stands and goes for the door, but Dipper grabs his arm.

"Not so fast Bill. I know you're not taking your meds. So since were both adults, I'm going to stand here and watch you take them." Dipper hands Bill two white pills and sternly watches him. "Now." Dipper says, and it's almost intimidating.

Bill takes the tablets and puts them in his mouth hiding them under his tongue. "We done?" He says.

Dipper looks at him, everything is such a chore with him. "Bill I know you didn’t swallow. Now hurry up." He hands Bill a bottle of water and waits. Bill looks at him with a glare. He drinks a gulp of water and then says "now?" Dipper isn’t fooled

"Good try, finish the bottle and open your mouth and you can go."

Bill grimances, downing the water, the pills are forced down his throat and he coughs. He feels gross, the chemicals slow the process of his powers, so this was a win for Pine Tree. He looks at Dipper and opens his mouth, obnoxiously saying 'ahh'.

"Okay you can go. Thank you Bill."

Bill holds back his nasty comments. Soon Pine Tree would be begging to him, see him as a God and Bill would show him all the degradation that Dipper had given him.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, Dipper and Bill are sitting across from each other, Bill covered in blood.

"Bill..." Dipper sounds tired and disappointed.

"Self defence!" Bill shouts while Dipper rubs his temples.

"Bill, you're in trouble enough already. Tell me the truth and I'll let you go back to your room,” Dipper says, looking at Bill in the eyes.

"The truth... and I can go back to my room, is that a deal Pine Tree?" Bill says, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. His hand is held out and Dipper grimaces as John Walker's blood drops onto the table.

"It’s a deal, I'm not shaking your hand, and you'll get cleaned up first. But yes. If I believe you, you can go." Dipper sighs.

"Fine." Bill shifts in his seat and looks Dipper in the eye and grins. "John Walker is a God fearing man, I wanted to put the fear of God in him."

Dipper stares, that wasn’t what he was expecting, his mind runs through everything Bill had said, he is slightly concerned that Bill knew John's last name, patients weren't meant to have that information.

"How did you know his full name...?" Dipper questions.

"You were thinking about it just now." Bill says casually.

Dipper just shakes his head, this wasn’t helping Bill's psychosis.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure he just told it to you as you were stabbing him in the gut. But honestly I think you're telling the truth, you're a heartless monster who's thinks he is better than everyone! Of course you'd say something so depraved and utterly segregated from reality." Dipper feels like he's losing his cool and that's very dangerous when it comes to Bill.

"Oh, don’t flatter me!" Bill smirks and stands, Dipper stands too and takes Bill to the showers.

They walk briefly toward the showers, Dipper was painfully aware of the blood dripping off Bill... so much blood. He radios in to get the janitor up here after he was done downstairs. They approach the showers and Dipper closes and locks the main door, both of them inside.

"You going to watch?" Bill says narcissistic as ever. Dipper thinks about what he’s going to do, he had to watch Bill's every move, he couldn’t have his patient kill someone! He’d lose his job for sure. So if that meant having to watch him shower it was a sacrifice he would make.

"Yes, now hurry up." Dipper glares and takes a seat just off from the showers and waits, he could see Bill in his side line. Dipper was trying not to watch the man undress. It was such a tight space, how could he not look, he must seem like a pervert, he’d have to not let anyone know about this.

It wasn’t weird when other doctors helped their patients, particularly the older ones, but Bill was like 25, and gorgeous. Dipper steals a look and notices the incredibly beautiful skin, it was almost golden, and his back muscles... Dipper sweats and turns his head down, looking at his feet. He couldn't let anyone know about this.

"Hey whatever floats your boat, kid." Bill pulls off the bloody shirt and pants and steps into the automatic showers. He can see Dipper from where he was.

Bill thinks of his plan, the meds would be the biggest thing now, Dipper wasn't letting him miss a dose, which meant trying to find away to get them out of his system... or having his magic process take a lot longer... neither was ideal.

Bill huffs slightly and finishes cleaning the blood off himself, he wraps a towel around his waist and looks at the bloody pile of clothes.

"Hey Pine Tree you want me to-" he points at the clothes and Dipper shakes his head.

Dipper looks at the half naked man, he was gorgeous, now that he wasn’t covered in blood, it was like an illusion of a man, so perfect and yet so crazy. "Don’t bother you just got clean, I'll have someone dispose of them." Dipper unlocks the door and takes Bill, who is only wearing a towel over to his room.

They walk through the ward to Bill's room, the place was quiet, everyone had been evacuated into their rooms, guards on high alert, Bill felt a sense of pride that all of this was because of him and he had barely even gotten a slap on the wrist. Dipper glances at him and Bill grins devilishly at him. "Got the place cleared out for little old me?" He mocks, but Dipper doesn’t response. When they get to Bill room dipper opens the door and makes sure the maniac is inside.

Dipper takes a seat at the desk while bill goes the wardrobe unrobing into a pair of yellow silk pjs. Dipper grimaces from the nakedness and the hideous clothing to the fact that Bill isnt wearing underwear.

"Do you ever wear underwear?" Dipper ask actually curious.

"Depends.. you know having you follow me around so close all the time... I have a feeling I'm getting laid." Bill leans one arm on the desk and winks. Dipper bursts into laughter.

"Bill, unlike what you may believe is true, seeing you almost murder someone is not a turn on of mine."

"Huh? Well it should be." Bill sits on the bed his legs crossed and looks at Dipper. "Don’t you get off now doc?"

Dipper watches Bill, his eyes were brilliant blue, and they were so smart, Dipper couldn’t understand why all of Bill's intelligence was going to waste. "This is a special case, normally I would but I'm not leaving your side for a couple of hours. Feel free to sleep, I'm going to be right here." Dipper squints, it's almost like a challenge — 'try and not get caught, I'm watching you.’

Bill shrugs and leans on the back wall. "Dontcha got a family you need to be with?" Bill isnt fazed by the small threat, Dipper was a pain in the ass and that was it. Besides when Bill was back to normal, Dipper would find out just how bad Bill actually was.

"No," Dipper says putting an end to that conversation. In his mind, however, he thinks about Mabel, and smiles slightly, he hoped she was doing well, and not dealing with an insane man.

"Don’t you got a beautiful brunette, who's likes art and sweaters?" Bill smirks.

Dippers stomach drops, what did Bill just say?

"W-wha? No..? ...H-..ow?" Dipper frowns and glares at Bill.

"Oh, but I think you do... Mary? Mar..ble ...Mabel?" Bill's now completely giddy with glee, grinning from ear to ear as Dipper looks like his paled significantly.

Dipper grits his teeth, running through ways that Bill could of know. "Ha! Great joke Bill... you must of googled me and found my sister. Don’t gotta be creepy about it dude." Dipper says passive aggressively.

Bill shakes his head. "Pine tree, when are you going to admit that I'm a demon, I can hear your thoughts. I can tap into the little messages in your mind. Particularly the ones about me... in the dead of night... all alone in your room.."

Bill laughs loudly, cackling, like a demon. Dipper who can hold back the redness rising to his cheeks stands quickly and shouts "Shut up! Just shut up!" He storms out of Bill's room. He can hear the laughter coming from his closed door. He let his emotions get the better of him and he was already on thin ice. Damn it. Bill was driving him crazy. How... could he have known. He wasn’t.. a demon... ?

Bill lays down and chuckles, pulling the covers over himself as he pretends for another night, to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter is written, I'll post it soon. :) Thanks also for all the sweet comments. They mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bill?"

No answer, "Bill...?" Dipper says again  
"Bill!" This time he yells, Bill is lounging in the sun his eyes closed, his blonde hair looks gold in the light, he looks happy, if Dipper didn't know better he would think the other was just an normal person.

"Mmm...?" Comes the response and Dipper sighs.

"Times up, you gotta come back in."

Since Bill's murder attempt, he was watched 24 hours, Dipper was like a hawk, making sure they stuck to routine.

"Naw but kid, it's so nice and warm out here. Come join me?" Bill tilts his head to look at Dipper, Bill's brilliant eyes and gleaming in the sun, Dipper grins slightly at him.

"Are you going to tell me your dark secrets if I do?" Dipper taunts, and Bill looks like he's thinking about it, then nods once and pats the grass next to him.

"Fine, I'll give you some luxury inside my brilliant mind." Bill smirks and then lays back into the grass his hair spreads out, he literally looks like a Roman god. Dipper notices when Bill looks up and smirks at him. Dipper sits down next to Bill and takes out his note pad. As he does Bill tsks “-off the record, Pine Tree, these are great and power secrets." Dipper frowns but puts the note pad next to him.

"So what do you want to know?" Bill mumbles, lazy in the sun. He opens one eye to glance at Dipper, which Dipper doesn't notice, looking forward his eyebrows furrowed, thinking.

"Hmmm... well... they never told me why you were in here. Its not on your file... it must of been something very bad...." Dipper whispers, he doesn't know whether or not he could even say this, why shouldn't he know.

Bill just chuckles "oh Dipper, so worried... it's not that bad. I just visited an old friend." Bill chuckles again, but much darker.

Dipper looks Bill in the eyes. "Oh no, you don’t get to give me cryptic one sentence answers." He jabs Bill in the chest. "Tell me what happened, full story." Bill is taken aback by the demand, he sits up on his elbows to look at Dipper his eyebrows raised.

"Yeesh! Where'd that all come from, probably years of mounting frustration." Bill smirks and winks at Dipper, who is unimpressed with the slight double entendre.

"Alright fine. I had an old friend, he was the guy that stuck me in this meat sack, I hadn't even expected it, just slammed me inside. Wasn't even watching for him to do it either. Just wham! -- anyway, I knew it was him cause no one else would of known where I was or even how to do it. We have an on going relationship.." Bill laughs once, to which Dipper doesn't really understand.

"Anyway! Because I'm all human-y I had to kill him with normal methods, you know knives and forks. I got caught a while after, the police found his body, his brother knew it was me... and get this! The sucker didn't even die. Probably gloating it up... well, not for too much longer."

Dipper stares and frowns... Bill's story is oddly familiar. But... they wouldn’t put him on a case that had almost left his Grunkle dead... not Bill....

Bill lays back in the grass, eyes closed and Dipper is thoughtful again.

"Okay. Time to go in Bill." Dipper stands and Bill ignores him. Dipper shrugs and radios security. To which Bill begrudgingly stands. "Okay -okay, you don’t have to threaten me. Yeesh kid." Bill shrugs off the grass that was stuck to his skin tight sweater.

  
They walk back to the main hall, Bill grimaces when a nurse hands him a small cup.

"Bill, let's make it easy, take the pills." Dipper says, patting Bill's back encouragingly, a bit of a facade to get Bill to take his pills.

  
Bill shakes his head "come on Pine Tree, you think this ain't gonna be easy?" He barks a laugh, and Dipper sighs.

"Bill you have too. You want to get better right?"

"I'm not sick, kid. If anything these pills are making me sick." Bill hisses out and chucks the cup on the ground, the pills roll on the floor. Dipper groans and radios security again. Bill takes a seat, legs crossed and arms folded, this wasn't the first time he had to be taken by security.

It's less than a minute before two men in white grab and hold Bill (recognizing him from before) placing him in a straight jacket as he sits there a scowl on his face.

"Don’t do it, kid." He threatens Dipper.

Dipper, who wasn’t enjoying this at all, grabs Bill's mouth and pulls it open slipping the new pills in and forcing him to close his mouth. Now they play the waiting game. All while Bill's eyes stare violently at Dipper.

Finally after nearly 40 minutes, All while Dipper holds Bill's mouth closed, Bill finally swallows and murmurs, defeated "it's done." Bill looks exhausted, Dipper feels the same way.

"There you go, Bill. Don’t be sad, this will be good." Dipper says with a smile, helping Bill out of his chair. Dipper stretches and they walk back to Bill's room. The jacket still on. When they get back to Bill's room, Bill sits on his bed, his eyes on the floor, seething. Dippers a little worried that he's going to get punched if he takes the jacket off.

"You know I'm just trying to help you..." says Dipper softly. Bill looks up and snickers. Then he chuckles and then cackles. Dipper steps a little toward the door.

"Oh Dipper. You don’t know how much trouble you're in."

Dipper stares, and shivers, something is so ominous about Bill. Maybe it was because Bill believes in his psychosis so much, it really made him feel demonic. Dipper bites his lip.

"Well... I'm going to take... the jacket off now okay Bill?" Dipper says cautiously. "Are you in an alright place, you're not going to hurt me?"

"Oh I'll hurt you, just not now."

Dipper bites his lips more, everything in him screams bad idea. As he starts to unbuckle the first belt. Bill wriggles a little and Dipper tugs the first loop free. He undoes the second and then the second loop is free. Then the buttons on the front, Dipper stands in front of Bill touches just under his neck. Either it was the fear or.. something else but his heart was beating hard in his chest.

When he looks from his hands to Bill's face instead of anger he sees a cocky grin. Dipper swallows and feels hot, he knows his face is red. But he looks back down and unbuttons the rest, the buttons move down and slowly expose more of Bill's shirt, a tight black sweater that articulated his form. Dipper bites his lips as he gets further down, buttoning until his hand is basically on Bill's crotch.

Dipper doesn’t even want to think about this, this was just business, he helped people, he was just doing his job, Bill couldn’t go to sleep until his jacket was off, Dipper was doing him a favour... Dipper can't really get the last button, his hand is shaking, stumbling over the button hole. He swallows again and peaks at Bill's face. Who is gloating and smirking, watching Dippers hands, as their eyes meet Bill thrusts up, and Dippers hand touches something (as a professional) he definitely shouldn't be touching. He straightens up and goes for the door. Dippers heartbeat is so loud he can barely hear Bill's cackling and notice him rolling around on the bed.

"Fine. Figure a way to get out of that yourself. You jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the kudos and the comments!  
> I'm happy to get such a nice response.  
> Next chapter is written and itll be out in a few days


	4. Chapter 4

"So, according to you, you have a demonic form. What does it look like?" This was Dipper’s chance to crack holes in Bill's psychosis. They were in one of the therapy rooms, Bill had a pencil and paper, drawing weird symbols all over it. 

"In your terms I'd be a triangle. With one eye. Like the illuminati, you guys call me the all seeing eye. But you, Dipper, can just call me Bill." Bill winks and then goes back to his symbols 

"A triangle... hmm... and how are demons made?" Dipper prodes writing all this down. 

"Well, that's complicated, I suppose I'm not really a demon, more like a God..." he laughs a little. "I got my powers from an axolotl." 

Dipper grimances slightly, what the fuck... "Okay... and you’re human now? Why’s that?" 

Bill draws a little axolotl on his page. "I fucked up, and now I'm a human, luckily I'll get my powers back. I just.. I'm not used to this flesh sack yet." 

"I see. Well... your story is interesting, but Bill, look at these documents. Says here you were born in ‘86, in Portland Oregon, to a Mr and Mrs Black. You know this right?" Dipper hands Bill the documents. 

"I know this, the thing is, it’s not true. I didn’t grow, I made this body, and it ain't going to age. I was never born here. Those documents were here just in case... but are fake." Bill doesn’t look up as he explains, he doesn’t even look at the documents. 

"Bill... that's not true. You have to accept you're human, just like everyone else. Or you'll never get out of here." Dipper shakes his head, maybe it was better for everyone if Bill just stayed here.

Now Bill looks up, a smirk on his lips. "Now why would I leave, when my favourite toy is here?" Bill's eyes hint something disturbing, so Dipper looks away, intimated. After what happened last week, he really had to have a strictly non-sexual, completely professional relationship.

"Well I guess this is as far as we can go for today. Please take those documents and have a look at them. I won’t be here for the rest of the week. Honestly I need a break from you. So you'll be under the charge of umm.." Dipper looks at his papers, the guy who just started was gonna deal with Bill, but Dipper needed a God damn break. "Oh, Antony, so be nice to him." 

Bill scruntchs up his face. "No." He says simply. Dipper rolls his eyes. "Okay well I don’t care. I'll be back next Monday." Bill shakes his head. 

"Leaving me Pine Tree... I really don’t appreciate that." 

Dipper scoffs. "Well it's not up to you. So. Come on, we’re going to your room." Bill doesnt move. "Bill, I will call security." Bill stands and kicks the chair across the room, making Dipper jump at the loud noise.

"Lead the way," Bill hisses, Dipper swears he sees Bill's eyes turn red... 

They walk back in silence, Dipper can feel the animosity coming from Bill. When he gets to Bill's room he feels a little bad. "I'll be back Monday, it's only 5 days,” Dipper says gently, Bill goes to his bed and just sulks.

"Alright well. Goodbye Bill." He closes Bill's door and hears yelling coming from behind it. Muffled but Dipper laughs a little. What an odd reaction.

Bill seeths and punches the crappy bed. Damn it. He had planned to use Dipper’s body! He was so close! "How did that little twink know! Motherfu--" he kicks he chest of drawers, a part of it breaks off. He was getting stronger. He was half way there and possessing someone was something he wanted to try, it would give him freedom for a little while.... Bill sighs and flops on the bed. He’d have to escape another way... 

 

-

"Dipper?" Mabel's waving her hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers. "You in there?" 

Dipper laughs and nods. "Yeah sorry, I'm just tired." 

"Really?" She pokes the bags under his eyes, and he swipes her hand away. 

"I think I'm worried about work.." Dipper mutters, looking down, his mind on Bill, he was so scary sometimes and ominous and.... handsome. 

"Oh yeah, you were saying, the creep who googled us. Weirdo." Mabel sits back in her seat, slightly stirring her tea, she looks at Dipper worried, but Dipper's too out of it to even realise. 

"I think I need to sleep, you don't mind.. do you? Ah I just - we can do whatever you want tomorrow.." Mabel is already dismissing his comments with her hands.

"Go sleep idoit! You need it. Don’t worry about me." Dipper smiles softly, Mabel was so good to him. Before he realises it, he's laying in the soft comfort of his bed, he rolls onto his stomach and clings to one of his pillows.

Then he's asleep. He realises this, because he knows he’s dreaming. A lucid dream? Huh? But then... shouldn’t he be able to control...? 

"It’s not lucid." A voice says. It's a voice Dipper knows. 

"Bill?" Dipper says, his mind was not adjusting to the situation. He didn’t understand... 

Dipper sees gold and black... it's like it's not there but it's right in front of him... he feels hands on him. But when he looks down he doesn’t have a body. But there is definitely something touching him... it doesn’t make sense. He hears chuckling right behind him, in his ear, low and almost threatening. But he can’t make himself turn. His heart starts to beat faster, he feels fear and he’s not sure why. 

"I told you I wasn’t happy with you. Tsk tsk Pine Tree. Now we fight in my domain." The voice surrounds him and it suffocates his mind, he can’t think. 

"Bill?" Dipper says again, like an idiot.

Bill chuckles and pushes Dipper into the void of gold, Dipper watches as it becomes a room, he falls to the ground of a soft rug. And turns his head, next to him is a fireplace and a couple of couches. He looks across at the man sitting down, he is dressed in all yellow, a yellow three-pieced suit with a floating top hat and cane. Dipper blinks and tries to sit up but he feels like he has no form, just a floating mind. 

"Lovely to have you drop in Pine Tree,” says the man.

"Bill?" Dipper says for the third time. 

"The one and only." Bill grins, he looks the same but different, his eyes... they're gold and slitted like a cat’s eye. There’s something else. Dipper can’t put it in place... he finally stands and stares at Bill. 

"What is going on...." Dipper looks around at the fancy room, it looks like a country club. 

"This is my house, and I've invited you here. Mainly for tormenting, but we can discuss that." Bill grins as he sips from a martini glass. "Don’t get much alcohol in the slammer, do we Pine Tree." He chuckles and raises his glass at Dipper. 

"What a weird dream..." Dipper blinks a few times and takes a seat on the lounge across from Bill. "I've never seen you in a suit before. Is this what your prefer to wear?" 

"Of course, can’t get the ladies while looking like a crazy guy, not that I'm not. Cause I am. Very insane." Bill grins, his eyes darken a little and Dipper finds it really hard to even comprehend this situation.

"Umm cool. Soo.. I'm gonna wake up now..." Dipper murmurs, his mind clearing up enough for him to want out of this maddness. 

"I mean you can, but next time you sleep. You'll be welcomed back here!" Bill laughs and Dipper jolts up from his bed with a start, his phone alarm is going off for 6 AM. Dipper groans and turns over. What the hell was that nightmare. He was working too hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great response!  
> The next chapter stuff goes down, so look forward to that.  
> 2 days :) just in time for Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was weird... his mind constantly thinking of his dream. He was dazed all day, like he was half way from his physical body and his dreaming body. Mabel had to snap him back into reality every hour or so. He left tired, like he didnt sleep. When they get home Dipper goes straight to bed. It’s 6 PM but he can’t stay up any longer. 

He can feel how worried Mabel is, constantly telling him about crazy tales back home in California. But Dipper just laughed it off. He had wanted to be closer to his grunkles, to Ford, who he admired so much. Unfortunately his work had stopped him from seeing him as much as he would liked. 

Dipper thinks about this as he drifts to sleep. He feels like he’s falling and his body jolts, waking him up, he sits up and rubs his eyes. Blinking, must of been a bad dream, but when he opens his eyes, instead of a bed and bedroom. It's the country club place again. This time Bill is standing by the fire place. He’s whistling to himself. Bill looks at him, stares at the man, his yellow on yellow is hideous, but he looks just like Bill in real life. Beautiful, golden skin, blond hair. Dipper stands and walks over. 

"Just couldn't keep away huh?" Bill grins, lifting his chin to look at Dipper. "You're looking very sleep deprived, dearest Dipper." Bill says sounding giddy with malicious amusement. Dipper walks close and stands by the fireplace with Bill. 

"This... is real...? It can’t be a coincidence... to turn up here twice..." At Dipper's own realisation, his stomach drops his eyes widen in horror. "That means... this is real. Really real- you're a demon?" 

Bill cackles, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light, his eyes glow golden and sinister.  
"Well, he finally gets it." Bill claps and bows slowly at Dipper, when he rises his hand is extended out towards him. "Bill Cipher, pleasure to meet you." Dipper’s mind is running at full capacity, he slowly and cautiously shakes Bill's hand. 

"Cipher..." Dipper mumbles, Bill's paperwork had always said ‘Black.’ But deep down, Cipher just felt right, slotted into place now that Dipper new the truth... ”A demon..." Dipper mumbles again still in shock. "Oh God..." he says and remembers every threat, every malicious intention. All true. Bill was going to kill him. Dipper abruptly lets go of Bill's gloved hand and steps back, his brain running flight simulator. But he trips over a foot stool and falls on his back. 

Bill doubles over in laughter, his evil aura pulsating, Dipper swears he could see it. This was probably excatly what Bill was expecting, looking forward to it. Bill stares at Dipper who's frozen in a state of fear and shock. "Oh now Dipper, there no reason your torture can’t be civil." He smirks, and pulls the foot stool over and sits down, still looking over at Dipper. 

Dipper’s blood is cold. How could this be happening.... he shakes his head. "Torture? Bill... please." 

Bill groans in delight, "Yes! Mm! I love when they beg. But unfortunately pine tree. It's time to be dealt with." Bill grabs Dipper’s collar and pulls him up to eye level  
"Time for pay back."

Dipper’s breath speeds up and he feels like he’s gonna cry, like he can't breathe, but then suddenly it's all black, Bill isnt there and he was all alone. Honestly that was worse, he couldn’t see where Bill would be, what he would do. But then there is a white light and Dipper blinks as he wakes up. 

He's at his work... there's Juliet at the front desk.. Dipper smiles slightly and waves, but she looks at him in horror... how.. did he get here... there is a firm pressure on his arm, then he looks to the right, John Walker, to the left Alex Patrick... he looks down and he’s wearing a t-shirt covered in blood. And he being carried toward solitude. What is going on! 

"Alex... what is going on..." Dipper asks trying to pull out of his grasp. Why was he so strong. Alex is stone cold, doesn't say anything to him. They're going towards Bill's room and he frowns.. Bill... who did he attempt to kill now! Dipper was already angry. When they unlock the door the room is empty and he’s put on the bed, Alex and John leave and lock the door behind him. Dipper stares confused. 

Then the door is reopened, a doctor enters, he can see that soon enough, he is wearing a white coat and identity badge.

A cold realisation comes over as he looks at the doctor’s face, it’s Bill, his hair is slicked back and neat. He’s wearing a lab coat and glasses, but it’s definitely Bill. 

"Bill... what's going on! What did you do!" Dipper growls, he can’t trust anything or anyone. This was just a dream. A horrible curse Bill was putting on him. It was just Dipper’s personal torture.

Bill takes a seat and lifts his eyebrows. "What did I do? I think you should look at yourself kid. What did you do?" 

Dipper stands and points his finger in Bill's face. "I'm not an idiot Bill! This is just one of your games. Well! I'm not going to just accept this. I know this isn’t real." 

The fake Bill writes something down, ignoring the aggravated Dipper. "Dipper, please sit down. You’re in a lot of trouble, tsk tsk, how could you brutally murder Gail, that nice old lady. Just vicious." Bill shakes his head. 

"Ha! You're not a very good actor Cipher, you have to be sad when someone is dead!" Dipper retorts back at Bill who cracks a smile.

"Now now Dipper, that's not very good behaviour, I wouldn't want to call security..." Bill's eyes are gleaming, like they're enjoying every mintue. Dipper grimances but tilts his head and chuckles. "Do whatever you want Bill. I didn’t kill anyone, and this isn’t real." 

"Mmm that's not very good for your psychosis Dipper, you're going to have to admit that this is reality, and that you’re crazy,” Bill says, with a grin, Dipper rolls his eyes. 

"Whatever you say, demon." Dipper mutters and crosses his arms and leans back on the wall where it met the bed. Bill writes a note and then places the note pad on the desk. 

"You're going to be in solidarity for a long time kid, you murdered someone, this is very serious. There’ll be lawyers and evaluators, to make sure this is your psychosis and not just a false mental illness." Bill says, seriously, Dipper looks up, it was the same speech Dipper had to give Bill when he had attempted murder. 

Bill continues— "now, I can tell the law two things, you’re crazy, and you think this is imaginary and that I’m evil and a demon? Or I can say you're faking it. You're very lucid and you just wanted the thrill of murder." Bill cracks a dark smile. He moves from his seat to sit next to Dipper on the bed. "Now at this point I'm going for number 2, get you out of here. You'll get the death penalty for sure." Bill sound way too happy about this. Dipper’s confused as to where this is going. 

"Unless, you sway my opinion..." Bill's grin is too big and too malevolent, he looks far too evil. Dipper paces the words ... blackmail. Why would that matter, this wasn’t real. Unless... this was.. real.. if he said no would Bill just kill him? Was this all part of Bill's sick game? Dipper was confused.

"You're blackmailing me... what do you want. What can I even do?" Dipper says moving away from Bill's closeness. 

"Look kid, I'll put this a way you can understand. In this fantasy you have, I'm a demon? Right, well new human body, long nights alone, demonic sex drive. I'm just looking for a little company." Bill takes Dipper’s hand and places it on his crotch, forcing it there, making sure Dipper got his point.

"Oh my God. No Bill..." Dipper pulls his hand away, he pauses, sickening rage pools inside of him as he snaps and slaps Bill in the face. How dare that demon corner him and do something so depraved.

Bill smirks, unfazed by the slap, he pushes himself closer and chuckles lightly. "Demon, remember Dipper?" He pulls back and cackles. "Don’t worry Dipper. You'll get used to this, and you'll give in. They all do." Bill winks and Dipper grimances. 

Dipper gasps as he jolts awake, the sun shining into his room. His real room, in his home in Oregon. He wasn’t crazy, Bill was a demon. And he was in real trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry crisis everyone  
> Enjoy the holidays.  
> Thank you for all the likes and comments! They make me happy. 
> 
> I have a tumblr where I've made some art for this fic. If you wanna check it out -- here  
> http://dyslexicarts.tumblr.com
> 
> If you wanna send me asks and art or anything feel free to do it.


End file.
